


Lovesick Fools

by batpan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: And other fun things, April Fools Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks, prank wars ensues, there's some glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is fair in love and pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I am so lame. But uh, happy late April fools? :)

Dick smacked the button of the alarm with a groan, putting an end to its insistent beeping. He rolled onto his back and forced his eyes to open, staring at the ceiling. He could _feel_ the bags under his eyes that would be sure to grace his face when he looked in the mirror. He longed for the weekend. _One more day._ Today was Friday, and he had a whole morning of lazing around in bed tomorrow with Jason to look forward to. After work, and patrol, and whatever else the day was sure to have in store for him…

He turned to the side, to find his aforementioned boyfriend watching him with sleepy eyes and a small smile.

“Good morning.” Jason said, voice groggy.

“Mm, morning Little Wing.” Dick mumbled, leaning over to peck him on the lips. He pulled away after a moment with a sigh, before throwing the covers back and dragging himself out of the bed.

He took a moment to stretch, trying his best to working out the kinks that had formed overnight. The fact that Jason’s eyes were on him the entire time, was satisfying. He shot the younger man a knowing grin, then headed towards the bathroom.

He pushed the door open, and- _flew up, nearly hitting his head on the top of the doorway as his ears were assaulted by the sound of A FUCKING AIR HORN!_

Dick’s heart pounded against his chest as the sound of Jason’s _cackling_ rang out from in the bedroom.

“You OK there, Dickiebird?” Jason asked, as he came to stand in the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame with a wicked smile gracing his lips, arms crossed.

“Asshole.” Dick muttered, glaring at him.

Jason’s grin widened. “What? Thought I’d let you off the hook this year?”

Dick rolled his eyes “Not a chance. I’d never expect something like that from _you_. Now go get me a glass of water to help calm my racing chest, you jerk!”

Jason laughed, but didn’t argue as he headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from its proper cabinet, then reached over to flick on the tap.

“FUCKER!” Jason shouted as icy water sprayed him in the chest, completely soaking him.

Oh yeah, it was Friday all right, Friday April 1st.

***

Jason remained cautious, long after Dick had left for work. There was no way the classic water spray trick was all he had up his sleeve. _God,_ he still couldn’t believe he’d actually fallen for that. No way was Jason letting his guard down again.

So far so good within the apartment, it was almost embarrassing how wary he was being. He was glad Dick wasn’t around to witness it. He couldn’t even bring himself to sit down without making sure his seat of choice hadn’t been tampered with. Before getting in the shower, he’d made sure that the shampoo, soap, and even shower head hadn’t been messed with in any way, before jumping in.

The fact that he wasn’t having any problems was actually pretty concerning. What the fuck else did Dick have planned for him? It wasn’t April Fool’s Day unless there was an all-out prank war between them.

Jason got his answer when he entered their complex’s parking garage.

He let out a long, and exaggerated groan as his eyes landed on his bike, which was completely covered in bright, neon colored sticky notes.

Taking them all off had been an absolute pain in the ass.

But the _fun_ didn’t end there.

He lifted his helmet up, and flipped it to place on his head, and _a fuckton of multicolored glitter rained down on top of him._

Well played Dickie, well played.

***

Dick knew he was in trouble when his co-workers snickered as he walked towards his desk.

The first thing he noticed was his name plate. Instead of Officer Grayson, it read _Officer GreatAss._ His face burned red with embarrassment at that one. When he glanced at the name tag pinned to his uniform shirt, it read the same thing. With a muffled down groan, he yanked it off, hurriedly shoving it in his pocket before turning the name plate face down on the desk. _How had he walked out of the apartment wearing that? How had Jason managed to keep a straight face?_

He was so flustered that he didn’t bother to check to see what else Jason had messed with, because he _knew_ Jason was responsible. When he fell down into his chair, he practically fell back out, as the sound of another air horn rang through the air.

Dick immediately flew back up to a standing position, ripping his phone out of his pocket. He meant to text _“I hate you.”_ To Jason, but it kept autocorrecting to _“I want you to fuck me.”_

***

“ _Jesus!”_ Jason snapped, helmet dropping from his hands, clattering to the ground.

Instead of its usual red, it was _pink._ Bright fucking pink.

He went to grab for a domino instead, but there weren’t any. _Of course_.

His armor plated shirt had been changed, the usual red bat, pink, to match the helmet.

Jason considered skipping patrol all together, how the fuck was anyone supposed to take the _Pink Hood_ seriously? He knew he sure as hell wouldn’t.

Begrudgingly, Jason yanked his “improved” costume on, more concerned about the consequences of _not_ going out in the new getup, rather than the possibility of some thugs laughing at him.

Besides, he wasn’t the only one who’d be donning something a little different tonight.

 

Dick laughed jovially as Jason entered his line of view. The guy could really live up to his name sometimes…

“Laugh it up, Goldie. ‘Least I’m not decked out in _that_.”

Dick only grinned at him, shrugging his shoulders. “Nothing I haven’t worn before. Might be a little out of style now, but…”

The original Nightwing costume w _as_ pretty ridiculous, with that high collar and all the yellow mixed with two tones of blue. _But,_ Jason would be a liar if he said Dick didn’t make it work. Might be a bit gaudy, but it was still _distractingly_ tight.

He took a step closer, reaching out to run a gloved hand down the low neckline of the costume, over Dick’s bared chest.

Dick smiled, like he knew _exactly_ what Jason was thinking.

“Happy April Fool’s Day.” He said, closing the gap between them, and leaning up to wrap his arms around Jason’s neck.

Jason snorted, shaking his head.

“I kinda like the pink.” Dick hummed, amused.

“That a joke?”

Dick laughed, smile as bright as his costume. “Nah, I think you can make any color work, Jay.”


End file.
